Various electronic devices are utilized for the consumption of content, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. In many cases, a user may employ multiple electronic devices to consume such content. Purchasing and transporting the multiple electronic devices can be quite burdensome. For example, the high cost associated with purchasing the multiple electronic devices and/or the excessive storage space required for a user to transport the multiple electronic devices. As such, there remains a need for auxiliary equipment such a display which can act as a cover or supplement the functionality of an associated electronic device.